


Barghest

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [134]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Case Fic, M/M, Police Officer Derek Hale, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words jam, suitcase and rough.





	Barghest

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/183189936914/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

“What do you think, Hale?” Stiles asked as he stared down at the body. It had been jammed in between a dumpster and a brick wall and there was so much blood. Stiles took a deep breath. Cases with this much blood were always rough.

“Wasn't a robbery,” Derek said as he crouched down and nodded towards a suitcase in the victim's lap. “Looks like an animal attack. Maybe dog? Definitely not Were.”

“Barghest?” Stiles asked. Derek hummed quietly. 

“Possibly,” Derek said. “Let's call Reyes, I think her case and ours might be connected.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of words, so I couldn't explicitly state it, but, in my mind, Derek and Stiles are police partners in some sort of Supernatural police force. I don't think I could write an actual case fic, but drabbles are easier :P


End file.
